concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus
1994 June 4, 1994 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (William solo 4 songs) June 9, 1994 France (Black Session, French Radio) August 9, 1994 MTV Studios, London, ENG (unconfirmed) September 6, 1994 Paris, FRA (Black Session @ 'La Maison de la Radio') October 7, 1994 University of Buffalo Fillmore Room, Buffalo, NY (unconfirmed) October 13, 1994 Ritz Ybor, Tampa, FL (supported by Mazzy Star) October 14, 1994 The Edge, Jacksonville, FL (supported by Mazzy Star) October 15, 1994 Cat's Paw Studio, Atlanta, GA (Unconfirmed) October 15, 1994 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA (supported by Mazzy Star) October 17-18, 1994 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Mazzy Star) October 19, 1994 Avalon, Boston, MA (supported by Mazzy Star) October 20, 1994 Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA (supported by Mazzy Star) October 21-22, 1994 The Academy, New York City, NY (supported by Mazzy Star) October 23, 1994 Cornell University Bailey Hall, Ithaca, NY (supported by Mazzy Star) October 24, 1994 MTV Studios, New York City, NY (unconfirmed) October 24, 1994 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI (supported by Mazzy Star) October 25, 1994 Erie Community College Flickinger Athletic Center, Buffalo, NY (supported by Mazzy Star) October 26, 1994 Warehouse, Toronto, ON (supported by Mazzy Star & Velvet Crush) October 28, 1994 Metropolis, Montreal, QC (supported by Mazzy Star) October 29, 1994 Walker Field House, Poughkeepsie, NY (supported by Mazzy Star) October 30, 1994 University of Delaware Bob Carpenter Center, Newark, DE (supported by Mazzy Star) October 31, 1994 Radio Music Hall, Washington, DC (supported by Mazzy Star) November 2, 1994 Montclair State University, Montclair, NJ (supported by Mazzy Star) November 3, 1994 Metropol, Pittsburg, PA (supported by Mazzy Star) November 4, 1994 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (supported by Mazzy Star) November 5, 1994 Agora, Cleveland, OH (supported by Mazzy Star) November 7, 1994 State Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Mazzy Star) November 8, 1994 Orbit Room, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Mazzy Star) November 9, 1994 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Mazzy Star) November 12-13, 1994 Metro, Chicago, IL (supported by Mazzy Star) November 15, 1994 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Mazzy Star) November 16, 1994 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Mazzy Star) November 18, 1994 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO (supported by Mazzy Star) November 19, 1994 Saltair, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Mazzy Star) November 21, 1994 Memorial Auditorium, Stanford, CA (supported by Mazzy Star) November 22, 1994 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mazzy Star) November 25, 1994 Buffalo, NY (supported by Mazzy Star) November 26, 1994 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mazzy Star) November 27, 1994 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Mazzy Star) November 28, 1994 SDSU Montezuma Hall, San Diego, CA (supported by Mazzy Star & Velvet Crush) December 8, 1994 University of Nevada, Reno, NV (unconfirmed) December 10, 1994 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas 1994) December 13, 1994 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (unconfirmed) December 17, 1994 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (KNDD 107.7 Deck the Hall Ball 1994) 1995 April 19, 1995 New Trinity Centre, Bristol, ENG (Bristol Sound City, supported by dEUS + Secret Shine) May ?, 1995 New Zealand May ?, 1995 Metropolis, Perth, AUS May 6, 1995 Liberty, Adelaide, AUS May 7, 1995 Palace, Melbourne, AUS May 11, 1995 Metro, Sydney, AUS (supported by Sidewinder (11th) & Smudge & Pollyanna 12th)) May 13, 1995 Roxy, Brisbane, AUS May 16-18, 1995 Liquid Room, Tokyo, JPN June 6, 1995 Athens Stadium, Athens, GRE (supporting the Cure) June 28, 1995 Glasgow Arches, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Drugstore) July 2, 1995 Shephard's Bush Empire, London, ENG July 8, 1995 Gare Maritima de Alvantara, Lisbon, POR (Festival Super Rock) August 12, 1995 Belgium (Dessel Graspop Festival) August 13, 1995 Bellem, BEL (Caracalla Festival) 1996 April 1996 Town & Country Club, Leeds, ENG May 3-4, 1996 Madrid, SPA (Festimad Festival) May 5, 1996 Parque Dr. Manuel Braga, Coimbra, POR May 7, 1996 Quiema das Fitas de Braga, Braga, POR May 9, 1996 Palácio de Cristal, Porto, POR June 15, 1996 Zillo Open Air, Hildesheim, GER July 13, 1996 Greece (Rock of Gods festival, with Bokomolech, Dead Moon, Paradise Lost, Bad Religion, Violent Femmes) August 3, 1996 Benicassim, SPA Festival International de Benicassim) 1998 February 28, 1998 The Breakfast Club, Seattle, WA (industry gig) March 1, 1998 Garage, Silverlake, CA (industry gig) March 4, 1998 the Fez, New York City, NY (industry gig) March 17, 1998 Alleycat, Reading, ENG March 18, 1998 Water Rats, London, ENG (industry gig) April 22, 1998 Dumfries Loft, Dumfries, SCOT (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) April 23, 1998 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) April 24, 1998 Lomax, Liverpool, ENG (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) April 26, 1998 Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) April 27, 1998 Camden Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) April 28, 1998 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, ENG (Supported by Kings of Infinite Space) May 2, 1998 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE (Heineken Green Energy Festival, Supported by Pelvis) May 6, 1998 Malmo, SWE (The Brofastlaven Festival) June 12, 1998 Metro, Chicago, IL June 13, 1998 Showbox, Seattle, WA June 15, 1998 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA June 16, 1998 The Palace, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Sixteen Deluxe) June 20, 1998 Imola, ITY (Heinekin Festival) June 26, 1998 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 27, 1998 Finland (Ruisrock Festival) June 28, 1998 Denmark (Roskilde Festival) July 2, 1998 Kristiansand, NOR (Quart Festival) July 3, 1998 Bratislava, SLO July 4, 1998 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival, supported by Suicide & Add N to X) July 10, 1998 Belgium (Dour Festival) July 13, 1998 Bohager's, Baltimore, MD July 14, 1998 9:30 Club, Washington DC July 15, 1998 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY (Intelfest) July 17, 1998 Club Karma, Boston, MA July 24, 1998 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Primal Scream) July 25, 1998 Stockholm, SWE (Fanclub Festival) August 8, 1998 Benicassim, SPA (Festival International de Benicassim) August 16, 1998 Edinburgh, SCOT (Flux Festival) August 17, 1998 The Jaffa Cake, Edinburgh, SCOT August 21, 1998 Germany (Bizarre Festival) August 22, 1998 Chelmsford, ENG (V98) August 23, 1998 Leeds, ENG (V98) September 10, 1998 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA (supported by Possum Dixon) September 11, 1998 San Diego Street Scene Festival, San Diego, CA September 12, 1998 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Possum Dixon. Last gig with William who had a falling out on the tour bus with guitarist Ben Lurie before the show. Jim appeared onstage apparently drunk and barely able to stand or sing. William walked offstage about 15 minutes into their set, and the show ended. The audience was later refunded the price of their tickets) September 13, 1998 The Couch House, San Juan Capistrano, CA (supported by Possum Dixon) September 15, 1998 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO (supported by Possum Dixon) September 17, 1998 Stubbs BBQ, Austin, TX (supported by Mercury Rev) September 18, 1998 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA (supported by Mercury Rev) September 19, 1998 Fitzgeralds, Houston, TX (supported by Mercury Rev) September 20, 1998 Caravan of Dreams, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Mercury Rev) September 22, 1998 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA (supported by Mercury Rev) September 24, 1998 Piere's, Fort Wayne, IN (supported by Mercury Rev) September 25, 1998 Clutch Cargos, Pontiac, MI (supported by Mercury Rev) September 26, 1998 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (supported by Mercury Rev) September 27, 1998 House of Blues, Chicago, IL (supported by Mercury Rev) September 28, 1998 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Mercury Rev) September 30, 1998 The Agora, Cleveland, OH (supported by Mercury Rev) October 2, 1998 Life, New York City, NY October 3, 1998 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Mercury Rev) October 8, 1998 Club Quattro, Osaka, JPN October 9, 1998 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN October 11-12, 1998 Liquid Room, Tokyo, JPN November 7, 1998 Rodon Club, Athens, GRE November 8, 1998 Mylos Club, Thessaloniki, GRE 2007 April 26, 2007 Glass House, Pomona, CA (with Giant Drag, Icarus Line. Reunion show with Guest vocals by Annie Hardy from Giant Drag on "Just Like Honey") April 27, 2007 Indio, CA (Coachella Festival, with Guest vocals by Scarlett Johansson on "Just Like Honey") May 21, 2007 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (with The Sam Roberts Band with Guest vocals by Nicole Gehweiler from The Comas on "Just Like Honey") May 22, 2007 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (with The Comas & A Place to Bury Strangers with Guest vocals by Nicole Gehweiler from The Comas on "Just Like Honey") June 22, 2007 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival. With the Pastels with Guest vocals by Liela Moss from The Duke Spirit on "Just Like Honey") July 4, 2007 Lisbon, POR (Super Bock Super Rock Festival) July 13, 2007 Madrid, SPA (Summercase Festival) July 14, 2007 Barcelona, SPA (Summercase Festival) August 10, 2007 Oslo, NOR (Øyafestivalen) August 12, 2007 Hildesheim, GER (M'era Luna Festival) August 25, 2007 Paris, FRA (Rock en Seine) August 31, 2007 Argyll, SCOT (Connect Festival) September 1, 2007 Stradbally, Laois, IRE (Electric Picnic) September 7, 2007 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (with the Horrors & Evan Dando. With Guest vocals by Fi Mcfall on "Just Like Honey") October 22, 2007 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA (with Evan Dando (solo acoustic) & Creature With The Atomic Brain, with Guest vocals by Miranda Lee Richards on "Just Like Honey" & "Sometimes Always") October 23, 2007 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Black Rebel Motorcycle Club & Evan Dando (solo acoustic), with Guest vocals by Miranda Lee Richards on "Just Like Honey" & "Sometimes Always") October 26, 2007 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (With Evan Dando (solo acoustic), with Guest vocals by Miranda Lee Richards on "Just Like Honey" & "Sometimes Always") October 27, 2007 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (with Darker My Love, with Guest vocals by Miranda Lee Richards on "Just Like Honey" & "Sometimes Always") October 28, 2007 Gothic Theatre, Denver, CO (with Darker My Love) 2008 March 12, 2008 Roundhouse, London, ENG March 29, 2008 Centennial Park, Sydney, AUS (V Festival) March 30, 2008 Avica Resort, Gold Coast, AUS (V Festival) April 1, 2008 Arena, Brisbane, AUS (with the Rakes & Ghostwood) April 2, 2008 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS (with the Rakes & Ghostwood. Ben Lurie joined the band to play guitar on "Reverence") April 3, 2008 Palace Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (with the Rakes & Ghostwood) April 5, 2008 Showgrounds, Melbourne, AUS (V Festival) April 6, 2008 Esplanade, Perth, AUS (V Festival. Roisin Murphy joined the band for "Just Like Honey") July 16, 2008 Showbox SoDo, Seattle, WA July 17, 2008 Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR July 19, 2008 San Francisco, CA (Download Festival 2008) July 20, 2008 Los Angeles, CA (Download Festival 2008) August 9, 2008 Osaka, JPN (Summer Sonic Festival) August 10, 2008 Mihama-ku, JPN (Summer Sonic Festival) 2012 between March and September, the band went back on tour with a series of dates through North America, which also included their very first gigs in China in May. The Jesus and Mary Chain also performed two gigs in Tel Aviv on 19 and 20 October. 2014 They announced November 2014 dates in the UK to debut the performance of Psychocandy Live, which toured through 2015 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the album's release. 2015 05/01 Toronto, ON – Canadian Music Week / Phoenix 5/03 – Detroit, MI – St Andrew’s Hall (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/05 – Chicago, IL – Riviera (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/07 – Dallas, TX – The Bomb Factory (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/09 – Austin, TX – Levitation / Austin Psych Fest (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/11 – Denver, CO – Ogden Theatre (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/13 – Vancouver, BC – Vogue Theatre (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/14 – Seattle, WA – Showbox (supported by The Black Ryder) 5/16-17 – San Francisco, CA – Warfield (supported by The Black Ryder) Psychocandy Tour 08/14 – Tempe, AZ – The Marque 08/16 – Las Vegas, NV – Brooklyn Bowl 08/22 – Los Angeles, CA – FYF 09/22 – Philadelphia, PA – Union Transfer 09/24 – New York, NY – Terminal 5 09/27 – Washington DC – 9:30 Club 09/29 – Boston, MA – House of Blues 2016 December 13, 2016 Georgia Theatre, Athens, GA December 14, 2016 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA December 16, 2016 Joy Theatre, New Orleans, LA December 17, 2016 Day For Night Festival, Houston, TX 2017 Jesus & Mary Chain Damage and Joy Tour 2017 March 23, 2017 Northumbria University, Newcastle, ENG March 25, 2017 Academy, Manchester, ENG March 27, 2017 Church, Leeds, ENG March 28, 2017 O2 Academy, Leicester, ENG March 29, 2017 O2 Academy, Bristol, ENG March 31, 2017 O2 Institute, Birmingham, ENG April 1, 2017 O2 Academy, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Is Bliss) April 2, 2017 O2 Academy, Oxford, ENG April 3, 2017 Junction, Cambridge, ENG April 5, 2017 O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG April 6, 2017 De La Warr Pavillion, Bexhill On Sea, ENG April 7, 2017 Academy, Dublin, IRE April 8, 2017 Limelight 1, Belfast, NI April 18, 2017 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL April 19, 2017 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED April 20, 2017 Central Station, Darmstadt, GER April 21, 2017 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER April 23, 2017 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN April 24, 2017 Huxley, Berlin, GER April 25, 2017 Music Hall, Cologne, GER April 27, 2017 L’Elysee Montmartre, Paris, FRA April 29, 2017 Razzmatazz, Barcelona, SPA April 30, 2017 Riviera, Madrid, SPA May 9, 2017 The Palace, St. Paul, MN May 10, 2017 Riviera, Chicago, IL May 12, 2017 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON May 14, 2017 Brooklyn Steel, Brooklyn, NY May 19, 2017 The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA May 20, 2017 Fox Theatre, Oakland, CA May 22, 2017 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR May 23, 2017 Showbox SoDo, Seattle, WA May 25, 2017 Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC June 29, 2017 Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 2, 2017 Sentrum Scene, Oslo, NOR July 6, 2017 Gardone Riviera, ITY (Festival Del Vittoriale) July 7, 2017 Pistoia Blues, Pistoia, ITY July 10, 2017 The Welly Club, Hull, ENG July 11, 2017 Sub89, Reading, ENG July 14, 2017 Athens, GRE (Ejekt Festival) August 19, 2017 Saint-Malo, FRA (La Route Du Rock) August 24, 2017 Vilar De Mouros, POR (EDP Vilar De Mouros. They were joined onstage by Bobby Gillespie for three songs) August 25, 2017 Paris, FRA (Rock En Seine) August 26, 2017 Vevey, SUI (Nox Orae Festival) August 27, 2017 Portsmouth, ENG (Victorious Festival) September 2, 2017 Drumlanrig Castle, Dumfries & Galloway, SCOT (Electric Fields Festival) September 3, 2017 Dorset, ENG (End of the Road Festival) September 14, 2017 Bucharest, ROM (DokStation Festival) September 15, 2017 San Sebastian, SPa (Donostia Kutxa Kultur Festibala) September 16, 2017 San Sebastian, SPA (Kutxa Kultur Festival) September 17, 2017 Birmingham, ENG (Beyond The Tracks Festival) September 19, 2017 LCR UAE Norwich, Norwich, ENG September 20, 2017 O2 Forum, London, ENG September 21, 2017 O2 Academy, Liverpool, ENG September 23, 2017 O2 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT September 24, 2017 Empire, Middlesbrough, ENG September 25, 2017 Foundary, Sheffield, ENG September 27, 2017 Roadmender, Northampton, ENG September 29, 2017 Looe, Cornwall, ENG (Looe Music Festival) October 1, 2017 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG October 2, 2017 Komedia, Bath, ENG October 3, 2017 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 5, 2017 Vox Hall, Aarhus, DEN October 6, 2017 Tradgard, Gothenburg, SWE October 8, 2017 Munechbryggeriet, Stockholm, SWE October 10, 2017 Circus, Helsinki, FIN October 12, 2017 Astra Kulturhaus, Berlin, GER October 13, 2017 Lucerna Music Bar, Prague, CZR October 14, 2017 Ottakringer Brewery, Vienna, AUT October 15, 2017 Theaterfabrik, Munich, GER October 17, 2017 Vicar St., Dublin, IRE October 19, 2017 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA October 20, 2017 Los Angeles, CA (Cloak & Dagger Festival) October 22, 2017 Ace of Spades, Sacramento, CA October 24, 2017 MacDonald Theatre, Eugene, OR October 25, 2017 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR October 28, 2017 MacEwan Ballroom, Calgary, AB October 31, 2017 Wilma, Missoula, MT November 2, 2017 Complex Grand, Salt Lake City, UT November 3, 2017 Fillmore, Denver, CO November 5, 2017 Bomb Factory, Deep Ellum, TX November 7, 2017 Emo’s, Austin, TX November 8, 2017 White Oak Music Hall, Houston, TX November 10, 2017 Memphis, TN @ New Daisy Theatre November 11, 2017 Headliners Music Hall, Louisville, KY November 12, 2017 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA November 14, 2017 Rams Head Live, Baltimore, MD November 15, 2017 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA November 16, 2017 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ November 17, 2017 Playstation Theatre, New York City, NY November 29, 2017 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB 2018 May 16, 2018 Cosmonaut, St. Petersburg, RUS May 17, 2018 GlavClub, Moscow, RUS May 18, 2018 Proxima, Warsaw, POL May 20, 2018 Agra Halle, Leipzig, GER (Wave Gotik Treffen) May 21, 2018 Fri-son, Fribourg, SUI May 22, 2018 Piazza Delle Feste, Genova, ITY (Supernova Festival) May 23, 2018 Orion Club, Rome, ITY May 25, 2018 Catton Hall, Walton-On-Trent, ENG (Bearded Theory’s Spring Gathering 2018) May 25-26, 2018 Tierno Galvan Park, Madrid, SPA (Tomavistas Festival 2018) May 28, 2018 Coliseu De Lisboa, Lisbon, POR May 29, 2018 Casa Da Musica, Porto, POR May 31, 2018 Rock School Barb, Bordeaux, FRA June 1, 2018 Chemin de l’Aérodrome, Nimes, FRA (This Is Not A Love Song Festival 2018) June 2, 2018 L'Aéronef, Lille, FRA June 22, 2018 St. Philips Gate, Bristol, ENG (Skyline Series, with Echo & The Bunnymen & Peter Hook & The Light) June 22, 2018 Harvourside Amphitheatre, Bristol, ENG (Skyline Series, with Echo & The Bunnymen & Peter Hook & The Light) June 23, 2018 Maassilo, Rotterdam, NED June 24, 2018 Landschaftspark Gießhalle, Duisburg, GER (Traumzeit Festival 2018) June 26, 2018 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, FRA June 27, 2018 Le Trianon, Paris, FRA June 29, 2018 La Marina de Valencia, Valencia, SPA (4ever Valencia Fest 2018) June 30, 2018 Bevegemse Vijvers, Zottegem, BEL (Rock Zottegem 2018) August 12, 2018 Piazza Castello, Castelbuono, Italy (Ypsigrock Festival 2018) August 14, 2018 Leith Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT September 13-14, 2018 Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Tobacco) September 15, 2018 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ (supported by Strange Lot) September 18-19, 2018 Red Rocks, Morrison, CO (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Tobacco) September 24, 2018 Orpheum Theatre, Memphis, TN (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Tobacco) September 26-27, 2018 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Tobacco) September 29, 2018 Ascend Amphitheater, Nashville, TN (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Tobacco) October 9-10, 2018 The Anthem, Washington, DC (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Kite Base) October 13-14, 2018 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with (13th) Kite Base & (14th) Daniel Avery) October 16-17, 2018 Kings Theatre, Brooklyn, NY (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Daniel Avery) October 19-20, 2018 Boch Center, Boston, MA (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with (19th) Daniel Avery & (20th) Death In Vegas) October 22-23, 2018 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Gabe Gurnsey) October 25-27, 2018 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with (25th) Gabe Gurnsey & (26th & 27th) Death In Vegas) November 2, 2018 Auditorio Julio Iglesias, Benidorm, SPA (Visor Fest 2018) November 17, 2018 Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City, MEX (Corona Capital 2018) November 23-25, 2018 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with (23rd & 24th) Kite Base & (25th) Daniel Avery) November 27-28, 2018 The Pavillion At Toyota Music Factory, Irving, TX (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Daniel Avery) November 30-December 1, 2018 The Joint At Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with HMLTD) December 3-4, 2018 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with HMLTD) December 7-8, 11-12 & 14-15, 2018 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Nine Inch Nails, with Death In Vegas (7th & 8th), HMLTD (11th & 12th) & The Soft Moon (14th & 15th). JAMC were joined by Isobel Campbell, on the final four shows) 2019 March 4, 2019 The Powerstation, Auckland, NZ March 5, 2019 State Opera House, Wellington, NZ March 7, 2019 Sydney Opera House Concert Hall, Sydney, AUS March 8, 2019 Tivoli, Brisbane, AUS March 10, 2019 Supernatural Amphitheatre, Meredith, AUS (Golden Plains Festival 2019) March 12, 2019 Forum Theatre, Melbourne, AUS March 14, 2019 Croxton Bandroom, Melbourne, AUS March 15, 2019 Governor Hindmarsh Hotel, Adelaide, AUS March 16, 2019 Astor Theatre, Perth, AUS May 3, 2019 Recinto Ferial de La Fica, Murcia, SPA (WARM UP Estrella de Levante 2019) May 17, 2019 MUV Hall, Seoul, SK May 19, 2019 STUDIO COAST, Tokyo, JPN May 20, 2019 BIGCAT, Osaka, JPN May 22-23, 2019 VAS Live, Shanghai, CHN May 25, 2019 Changyang Music Theme Park, Beijing, CHN May 27, 2019 Hou Live, Shenzhenzhen, CHN May 28, 2019 Music Zone @ E-Max, Kowloon, HK May 31, 2019 Legacy, Taipei, TAI June 27, 2019 Tropical Butantã, São Paulo, BRA June 29, 2019 Teatro Coliseo, Santiago, CHL (Cancelled appearance, Antena Festival 2019) July 4, 2019 El Plaza Condesa, Mexico City, MEX July 6-7, 2019 Mosswood Park, Oakland, CA (Burger Boogaloo 2019)